


These Streets

by RussellN



Category: Fiction - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussellN/pseuds/RussellN
Summary: I was propelled into a world of homelessness, living like an animal.  On a downword spiral of drug addiction and aparent psychosis I had the ability to communicate with whomever I was pleased to.  And I had the fucking Devil after me for banging his daughter.  Check it out
Kudos: 1





	These Streets

into the thrift store as fast as I can. There were people wandering about the store shopping for things and I needed to find a shirt that covered my arms fast. I was ready to talk to the FBI and I didnt need them zooming in on my track marked arms and have them become unresponsive to the facts I had to tell them. Someone was wanting to turn my head into a canoe and I had questions for the FBI and the LAPD. I knew they were following my misadventures of being hunted down by organizations rich and poor. Organized and not so organized. And I was getting tired. I mean these people were smart but I just kept ducking every assassin they brought after me.

I wasn't a snich or nothing, as long as I was a young boy my heroes were gangsters and bank robbers. Cops were my enemy from the get-go, but now they have become my snitches. I mean things were getting Biblical fast and I was higher than a mother fucker. I had just stumbled sideways out of the West Hollywood 7-11 bathroom after doing a big shot. I couldnt hardly concentrate on giving the bathroom key back to the guy. Thinking the whole time I just gotta stay alive alittle longer and man I'm fuckin' high and climbing. Meth amphetamine was your best friend throughout the day and at night it became your security blanket when you are walking the streets of LA. Walking the streets of Kansas City was not the same as Skid Row, Venice Beach, Long Beach, Compton, Crenshaw, Santa Monica and Hollywood. You know the biggest difference besides the yearlong climate from hell in LA from Kansas City is that you meet alot of people that are pretty and alot of douchbags. There just wasn't alot of douchbags I had to encounter in Kansas City. Anyway, I was doing a shit load of drugs to stay alive. My mind needed questions answered and fast. I didnt have time to sleep. I was about to die! There was going to be a shooting and nobody would even know I was missing. People were wanting me dead and at this point didnt care how it was done. I was getting people in trouble without saying a word. The tapped phone lines from the people after me were getting them in trouble. They were snitching on themselves and the police were just anxiously following the drama until they could arrest somebody. The point is, the devil wants me dead and will go to any length to kill me or have me killed. Just for having sex with his daughter. She was great, Fuscia Flower was awesome and everything she did was awesome. Her dad didnt approve of me and that caused this whole fiasco I am in now.

The child of satan wanted me to take her virginity and I obliged her. Damn I'm in love with her. We did everything together. Satan had a bad ass crib on Canyon Drive at the base of Griffith Park in one of Hollywood Hills elite neighborhoods. And she loved me being there with her all the time. Satan was gone most of the time and that afforded me alot of time with my little miss Fuscia Flower. Satan's wife was around alot but she didnt bother us too much. She was nice too. She would always bake me shit when I was there, cooking and cleaning and laying out by the pool mostly is what El Diablo's wife did and she also liked gardening and hitting on me while respectively talking to her in the gardens she sowed with her bare hands. Things would still be cool if she hadn't caught me poking her daughter and telling the old man. I was quickly ousted from the house and he even warned me that if I came ever so near to that estate again that my dick would fall off ! This is The Devil we are talking about. But he has a soft spot for his daughter. And I dont blame him after all I am an old dude 44 and all, and she's only 23. We hit it off from the start. I met her walking down the pathway steps just entering Griffith Park and she asked me to sit with her for awhile. She was very distraught and needed someone to talk to I thought, but what she really wanted was for someone to help her kill herself. I just stared at her with my eyes and thought wow, this is the most beautiful girl I had ever saw, and that she was definitely a model or actress. I could tell she was rich by looking at her. She had on equestrian pants and a silk blouse with lots of jewelry. She was crying though and I had to find out why and how could I get her to stop. "What seems to be the matter with you?" I said. She said "I'm hating life right now and I am sure I will never like it again now that my boyfriend has broken up with me. All I said was I wouldn't make a porn with him. He got me all coked up and tried to have his way with me. He tried to get me to do a threesome with him and one of his bandmates and I wasn't all about that. I'm still a virgin and I dont want my virginity taken from me from two dudes that are filming the whole thing, I was so pissed I said I was not that sort of girl". I said right off the bat "its his fucking loss and could you please stop crying. You are the most beautiful girl that I had ever seen before. That dude is a weird son of a bitch for even suggesting such a thing from you, sharing you with one of his friends. Whats your name sweety" I asked. "Fuscia Flower is my name, my dad is The Devil and I'm getting really sick of him ruining my life. I love him to death, but he's always meddling in all my affairs." "Understandably" I entered. "He's always putting his nose where it doesn't belong and it's ruining my life" Fuscia added. "Well, what can I help you with Fuscia? Can I be of service to you in any way possible?" The lovely lady said "only if you know where to grab up a lethal dose of drugs, and maybe a needle that I can use to administer it. Maybe stay with me to ensure my suicide goes well." "Your dad would kill me if I even thought about considering helping you kill yourself. How bout if I help you to cheer up and stop thinking of this nonsense of offing yourself."

She started to smile alittle bit. Just for a second, and I knew I had her affection. I was amazed that such a sexy ass creature wanted to hang out with me, listening to my dumb ass. Wanting to think that somehow I could help her, atleast have her listen to me for a minute. Out of my league is what she was and I was just waiting for her to tell me she had to go. But she didn't, and had me mesmerized at every word coming out of her mouth. She was Playboy material and I was this homeless wreck that didnt have shit to his name. A drug addict that didnt have a pot to piss in or a window to throw it out of. 

First thing I noticed about her was her beautiful teeth. They were just so pretty that I wanted to lick em right off her. Her blue eyes had me transfixed and I'm sure by the way that I was looking at them she could tell that I was in love. Her hair was dark and curly and fell just past her mid back. Her breasts were awesome, about the size of small cantaloupes. I could imagine myself nesting in those babies all night. She had a body that if you combined Ronda Rousy and Brittany Spears you'd have her. Five-seven and probably a hundred and twenty-five a hundred and thirty pounds. Like a gymnastic Mona Lisa. Shit, hotter than that. A hot little angel. Yep, I was now sure of myself that I had just been seduced by a hot little angel from Hell. I wanted to sing out, yell up to heaven and thank the Lord for producing such a lovely angel on me. "Don't do that." She said to me without opening her mouth. My heart skipped a beat and scared me for a minute. This young lady was talking to me telepathically. She was reading my mind. She knew what I was thinking. "Yes, Russell, dont do that" my angel called out to me immediately after. If you're wondering who my angel is I'll tell you now that I have three different "voices" that have been communicating with me since two thousand eleven. It was now October two thousand thirteen and I was now very well accustomed to hearing regularly from whom I started to call my angels. A psychologist would call them "audible hallucinations", but I felt something more spiritual coming from these voices that were talking to me all the time. My angels had names that they had given me after about three months of torture that they were putting me through. These names were Ally, Joseph and Dr. Batshit. I didn't know where these odd voices were coming from in the beginning, and I'm still not quite sure, but after some serious grilling and drilling and a couple few nervous breakdowns they began to warm to me and finally gave me one answered question of the thousands I had been asking of them. Well, three as a matter of fact; Ally told me her name. Then Joseph stated his name to me and called me a queer. Dr. Batshit gave me her nickname and still wont give me her real name. She told me that she's a psychiatrist and her colleagues had given her the nickname Dr. Batshit because she was herself "batshit crazy" and it stuck. 

You have no idea how happy I was to hear of these names they had told me. It was the very first time they had produced anything that resembled a factual answer to anything that I had asked of them. They didn't like me at all it appeared in the beginning. It was like they hated my guts. They were like three sadistic drill sergeants attacking my every being. My character, my morals, my pride. I was being put to the test on everything I thought. My thoughts would create all the information that you could get out of a person. You cant lie for instance. The more you didn't want to reveal something, the more it was revealed. I was giving these strange voices everything and dishing up desert. They hounded me to the point of no return. It was torcher on my brain dealing with these mystical party animals, good to you one minute then tell You the next sentence; how much they enjoyed watching my mother being raped as they choked the last bit of air out of her. That she was about to reunite with my father; that they had been keeping him on ice planning the whole crazy ass reunion. Man, I was lost in a quest to find out who these sick ass monsters were for one. Then find out where they live. 

I'm gonna stop a minute and think about this mayhem they had inflicted upon me. I'm going to have to tell all for you to understand just how hard it is to live with this phenomenon of having to deal with them making fun of you for all those sick ass secrets you had pushed to the back of your mind. I promise that I haven't even begun to describe this shit. I was always thinking "IF YOU CANT BEAT EM', JOIN THEM" from the start, but nine years later I'm in the rear with the gear and one with my angels. They are my spotters. My thick and thin. Family. I grew to love my angels very much, as much as The Devil loves his daughter. That gets us back to the story. 

She went on to explane that if he wanted, The Devil can also choke me of all my thought. And on to say that she knew that she wasn't too sure that she was created by God in the heavens. She knew that she was created offspring of The Devil and his beautiful wife, and for the last twenty-three years she's been the apple of their eye. I have spent alot of time with women that I thought were out of my league, and the apple of their daddies eye. So I always showed them the greatest of respect and was always accustomed to letting them know that I had their back whenever and for whatever reason that I should have it. I can remember as far back as when I was in kindergarten that I was excellent at making friends with pretty girls. My best friends were always girls for some reason. I wished that I could have experienced a more girlfriend-boyfriend kind of relationship with most of them, but with most of them I ultimately established more of a friend-zone relationship with them. I was shy to let my feelings be shown most of the time, and still am to some degree. I'll tell you this though, I am not so shy when it comes to someone abusing or in any form trying to take advantage of a woman or anybody for that matter. When I was seventeen and a junior in high school, me and a buddy were at a party and wanted to find a place away from everyone to toke up. So we searched out a bedroom to go smoke a fatty and when we got in there, I realized this bedroom was already in use by some sick ass perverted fuckers that thought they had hit the jackpot with a girl I knew from school drunk off her ass and in and out of consciousness just lying there in someone elses bed. One guy already had his hand working under the sheets pawing at this defenseless passed out cheerleader. And I went to town. "You're gonna get those dick beaters off her and out from under those sheets for starters! Then ALL of us are gonna head right out that door and leave this chick alone!" I exclaimed. "Ah Russ, just wait a minute, she's liking it." "Well I'm not liking it, so, like I said, we're going to fucking use our heads and get the fuck out of here and leave her alone." These dudes were big and drunk and could have whipped my ass immediately, but they immediately followed my directions and we erased a life changing chain of events that could have ruined people's lives. I feel pretty good about that today. I've been accomplishing feats like that all my life. 

This is why I have had this feeling that maybe God has chosen me for something big. If that's the case, he has successfully turned me into a badass. I'm right up there with some bad motherfuckers I only watched in the movies. Now I have the heart and soul of a beast. My survival skills and street fighting skills have taken a monumental leap from the person I was before. My secret is that I studied under only the baddest man in the world master Roy Elghanayan and quickly learned how to defend myself against anyone. I've taken guns away from people and pistol-whipped them with their own weapon. I've had guys hand me their knives in defeat after watching me move in for the fucking kill. I've been chased away from an altercation like a rogue lion where there were five dudes thinking they were going to kick my ass. God sent me three angels to help toughen me up for some reason I'm thinking. And I am accepting that responsibility with enthusiasm. I cant wait to find out what's in store for me. Hell I now have El Diablo putting contracts out on me. I dont scare, my confidence is extreme. I dont fear anybody anymore. Maybe God is putting me in all these maneuvers to build the perfect XXX-like angel. Thats cool shit that I would be willing to do.

Did I mention that I had experienced the saving of lives. Yep, I somehow saved the lives of as many people that I can count on two hands. You can call me a black sheep first responder. A first responder that was always on the wrong side of the law. I could have easily been decorated with several medals of heroism and valor, but I spent a good portion of my time getting in trouble with the law or doing things which would get me pinched. I did alot of illegal shit and every now and then I'd get my ass hauled in on some possession charge or sales charge or drunk driving. Hell I was once charged with burglary (that I did not commit). Assaults started piling up along with a few shoplifting charges. When I became homeless, I didnt like asking people for money and shit so I began to steal alot. I didn't like doing it, but when you're desperate you do what you have to do to get by. I would take anything I thought I needed.

I thought I needed a Budweiser Strawberita from a 7-11 on Sunset Blvd one december day in 2013 and I walked out without paying for it right in front of the owner of the store. I was tripping on LSD at the time. Well I was proud of myself and enjoyed the strawbar-rita along a side road in Hollywood until this guy attacked me with a knife and cut my shirt. My trip was ruined, I shit my pants on a Friday night in Hollywood and had to go home to my lair up Canyon Dr. The man who attacked me was doing the owner of the 7-11 a favor and it did me a favor too. That was the last time I stole anything. And I went and apologised to the owner of the store the next day too.

Zakk Wylde wasn't very happy with me either. At first I denied that this was happening to me. Zakk Wylde was telling me I'm an idiot and that he would probably have me killed if he had heard of any more bullshit that I have done. Ozzy was getting on me about it too. I felt like I was an inch high. Snoop Dog was also giving me a hard time. I was able to communicate with everybody I wanted to now. I was having conversations with the earths elite. I was this fucked up drug addict that over night was thrust into a world where you got to talk to celebrates and got to jam with some of the best musicians in the world. And they all liked me.

Keep in mind now that this was all in my head. I would turn my music on and no matter who it was, the musicians who made the the music were all present and ready to hear me sing their song. Corey Taylor was my favorite to sing along to. Ozzy was fun too. He loved my enthusiasm and intensity. Zakk would be pissed off at me all the time for getting the lyrics wrong. I'm sorry Zakk, it's because I would spend all my energy listening to him and his guitar wizardry. Not so much focusing on his lyrics, but focusing on his guitar. 

I've been trying very hard to fit in with everybody even with all these voices going on inside my head. Even with all these different people out to kill me. And even living like a mountain lion, fitting in was my greatest priority, and I was doing a pretty good job of it. I needed to score drugs so I needed to fit in well with the people that I can score drugs from. It didn't take me long at all to find and befriend the people that could get me my shit. I was like Dewy Cox, I never seemed to have to pay for shit. My first visit to Hollywood Boulevard I met this cat named Matt out in front of Snoop Doggs dispensary Kush Mart. He had just scored a bag of weed that was top shelf shake. Pretty good weed for being so cheap. He saw me standing there looking at the store front and asked me if I wanted to get high, I said hell yeah. He took me to this place out by the highway on Sunset and Van Ness Boulevard and smoked me up. Mathew Coppelli was in my words the Yoda of homeless people. He knew all the ins and outs of where to go to get a free meal, how to get free needles, where to score the best drugs and the best spots to collect money from generous passerby. He knew how to get into red carpet events like movie premieres and independent movies at UCLA Film School and this was a welcome addition to my fucked up lifestyle. I saw Roy Elghanayan running in late for a pre3smier party one night with his children tagging right behind him for the Premier Home Front. I was guessing he did all the fight choreography for the movie and I met him a week or so later at his dojo in Santa Monica.

Matt Coppelli was this little italian junky who was very bright but damaged somehow by all the years he'd spent in prison then on the streets. To be frankly honest with you, I didn't want to know shit about him, i just wanted to know all about what he knew about the the streets and he did a great job of filling me in on alot more than thitalian3sz

CHAPTER 2

Matt hooked me up with a few of the people he knew in the Los Angeles underground and things started to get real from there. The first person he introduced me to was of all people the wife of the pastor of Hollywood Presbyterian Church. She quickly rounded up her husband to meet me for some reason I didn't understand, but he took about five or six minutes to listen to me fill him in on my travels. The next person he imtroduced me to was RZ. RZ is this little homeless guy who was 60 or so when I met him. He rode a skateboard with only his imitials carved into it and I was the only person he trusted to take off with it. He lived in the same spot for eight years; and was homeless for twenty-five. He didn't have to be, his father owned a traveling carnival on the east coast when he died and had plenty of money. But when his parents died all he wanted was for them to be alive. He didn't care about the money and estate he was entitled to. He didn't want to fight his brothers and sister for it so he moved to LA to try something new. 

I liked him. He saw me pick up trash and bottles and cans one day at the 101 exit into Little Armenea and Hollywood and was impressed. He called me over to his little house (camp) he had made for himself and wanted to shake my hand and thank me for not being just a worthless bum. He told me he's never seen anybody do that besides him and asked me if i wanted to get high. He brought out crack cocaine, meth and weed and he even had some cold beer too. We took to each other instantly and from that moment I called him brother and he really liked that. He told me that I could stay with him and he even had me a bed (I had to share it with the rats, but they didn't seem to mind they liked me) to sleep on. He would hand feed pizza to the rats so they would become docile, and they kinda just hung out with us like a cat or dog would do. They would try to snuggle with you in the middle of the night. They didn't hiss or nothing, they were cool. He had one that would set at the arm of his couch with him and he would get him high blowing smoke at him. You could tell the little shit loved it. I only stayed there when I was too lazy to go up to my nest I carved into the hillside just above the entry into Griffith Park on Canyon Drive. That was where I could keep all of my possessions and not worry about anything comimg up missing. It was just on the other side of a couple of valleys where the landmark Hollywood sign was erected and to this day you can see my old camp on satellite with Google Maps. No one has even seen it from the ground and you cant see it from the above trails either. I was up there sharing ground with the Hollywood Mountain Lion. I had a run in with a couple of coyotes, but never saw the mountain lion. The coyotes didnt seem to be bothered by me, and I felt alot more safer up there then anywhere down in the streets. It was like a machine gun nest only helecopters could see it from the air and of course the satellite imagery from space. I never took anyone up there. It was my bat cave and if i ever went homeless again, that is where I'll be hanging my hat. There would be a big difference though, I mean my mind wouldn't be baking with hard drugs full time and confusion from all the voices reverberating in my head all day and night. Asleep or conscious I have kept track of all the conversations we've had. I'm a better person for it. I've grown more healthy psychologically. My mind is strong and I want to be challenged mentally. I have already confessed all of my most sickest of sins to everyone who would listen to me. 

No wonder I am dealing with The Devil right now. No breaks when dealt a hand by The Devil. And I've played many of them. Playing poker with The Devil is easy with me. I've got to know him as much as anyone. Maybe more. When you can confess your sins with anyone you'd ever conversed with like me, you'd know what I was talking about. I know how to stear clear from the devils bad hands. He'll tempt you, and I've been tempted by him many times. But that relationship is over with us. I see him creeping towards me on the streets. I see him watching my every move. Moving around through people like a cancer. Thats what he'll do to you, he will willingly attack you from every direction. Through other people is how crafty The Devil becomes. As crafty as God works through me. I am spoiled to the point that God, Jesus, and The Devil works through me. I dont have a fucks worth of enthusiasm having The Devil taking the helm anymore. We are now sworn enemy. The Devil declared war on me. And that's fine with me. I just dont know how to slay his ass right yet and I like to impress him and his right hand men. The more I show off for him and his henchmen, the easier my retaliation for his Dim-whitted attempted murders on me become. Everyone khows I'm not out to hurt anyone, and if I killed all the people who tried to kill me John Jay Rambo wouldn't have shit on me. Trained killers is what's needed to make an attempt at my life, and many of them now have the greatest of respect for my ass. I told most of them that I had just saved their lives by not killing them and they understand what I was talking about. You develop a bond for people like that. Mack Bolan type shit that ordinary people in this world know nothing about. I've met some of the best people in the world who was initially directed in the path to kill me to only find out that I was not the man to be fucked with. 

I was like an anaconda, which would snap on a motherfucker quick. It's my own style that I put into it at some of the most deadliest moments of my life, anaconda hunting is what I call it. Some people know and know very well how to administer death in an instant. The anaconda is like that, lurking just below the surface, observing all the necessary angles to institute quick death. Effortlessly taking the life out of somone else before they knew it was easy but not so easy. Keep in mind, I'm talking about my bare hands right. To choke a person of his life ten different ways was easy. There are easier ways to do it than that. Pi Mai doesn't have shit on me. The five point palm exploding heart technique took too long, I could do it in one movement. One. 

In one movement I can turn your world upside down and have you begging me to release you of the hold that I have you. In. Usually eye movement is the only thing a person can muster up when I done lost my shit and had to overtake a person. It resembles something like a lion siezing his prey the final time before lights out. I'm not a big guy, but I dont need to be with my skill. Your eyes tell me a story of defeat. They tell me a story of impending death. They tell me a story of victory. There might as well be a pride of lions on you, you're just as that's much dead. 

When I went in to that thrift store that was the first time that my eyes had admitted defeat. I was scared for my life for the first time and didn't know how to handle it. I was on a three quarters of a gram shot that time and the two car loads of mexicans wasn't helping me much rather than scaring the life from my pussy ass. These cholos knew what they were doing. And were on a good bit of adrenalin from coming so close to killing my ass last night. I had to hide beneath a pile of sticks and leaves to escape death from a volly of gunfire. Now I was ducking into a thrift store to save my life. I guess a thrift store worked as a fine defalade, but what happened after I ran in there was fucked up. I cant believe that I called 911 on myself. I basically had to call on tbe police for backup for the first time in my life and was not happy about it. They sent a cruiser out to check on me and when they got there they detained me while checking the radio for any outstanding warrants. I was a felony fugitive from Missouri at the time and Missouri told them that they wanted me back. So they arrested me and took me to the Twin Towers Los Angeles County Jail. I was put on the fifth floor with all the other crazies. I liked it, I quickly became the jailhouse doctor for a bunch of them. I had gangbangers coming to me for help with their feelings. I took the job on hardcore. If you knew what the fifth floor at Los Angeles County Jail was you'd get me. I had almost the the most dangerous person in the world wanting my advice over shit. And him respecting my advise that I gave him. We were cool. 

These dudes confided with me over some serious shit. Telling me everything they have done in there past that would get them busted. I was they're shrink and they loved me. They trusted me with information a lawyer couldn't get from them. And on top of everything they all seemed to know that I was the baddest human in there. I showed them some ju jitsu that I had been perfecting and after demonstrating some of my favotite technique they knew I knew what I was talking about. I wasn't blowing smoke up their ass, I was giving them instruction on how to kill a man with very little effort and they were absorbing it up enthusiastically. They treated me like I was Roy Elghanayan himself. I had to demonstrate for them with this big thug named Zeus, he thought I was full of shit and tried to corner me in another inmates bunk, and I just took a seat and proceeded to kick his front teeth in for him. That was a first for me, having to defend myself in a county jail. Zeus took about four steps back and took his shirt off to soak up some of his blood. He showed me enough in his body language that he wasn't done trying to assault me so I used one of my favorite lines on him from one of my all-time favorite movies HEARTBREAK RIDGE. I said "why don't you just lay there and bleed awhile before you taste some real pain" Zeus said to me "I'm gonna kill you in just a second, let me get my bearings". I got up from the cot and took to some open space where some tables were taking up some floor space. That's when he came after me like a line backer. I waited till he got within arms reach before ducking and sidestepping him at the same time, coming up at his back then fluidly grasping his eye sockets and giving him a swift backward takedown that freaked everybody in the cell block out. I heard the first guard say "I heard his head hit the floor from my station". "That fall might have killed him" the second guard said "call for the EMTs as he started to administer CPR. "Damn essay, I think you killed him" my new friend Pablo said. The guards were watching the whole thing unfold and didn't even try to detain me. They saw that I was just defending myself and that is what was put in their report. It's a good thing they did catch the whole thing on video because Zeus didnt make it through the night. His brain had swollen so much his scull had cut off it's circulation and he passed away from massive hemorrhaging. I didn't expect killing him like that. Something must have come over me, because I've been letting alot of guys go. I knew what could happen to him using that takedown. 

I started to think about that kid I scared the shit out of just the week before. I had been hanging around RZ's place when one of the local corner hustlers swang by with this beautiful chick and I wanted to get to know her. I knew they were up to no good just by looking at them. But I needed to see what this girl was about. She was just way too interested in me. Wanting to talk to me as if she had not come with this other dude. RZ didn't know her at all. And I had never seen her around, but she had drugs and she wanted to share them with me. RZ and the other dude were talking amongst themselves and these two didn't act at all like they were together so I went ahead and started focusing on partying with this new friend that I had made. She had on these little tight gym shorts with no pockets and she started taking down her waistline in the front of her shorts like she was looking for something in them. I watched as she pulled this little baggy of dope out of her shorts and she put it in my hand and asked if I could hold it for her. Then she asked me if I had any clean points and to fix us up a shot. So I did. There was probably about two grams of crystal in the bag she handed me so I made us both about a half gram shot and we both fired it up together right there, and then I put the rest of the dope in my pocket and she just set there smiling at me. We talked and cuddled together like we were the only people on earth. Then she told me she had to go somewhere and if I wanted to go with her. I was like "hell yeah, where do you want to go?" She said she had two stops to make, and I was welcome to come along. I'll just tell you now we didn't make the second stop. At the first stop she introduced me to this kid around twenty. He was dirty as fuck I could tell by looking at him. I could also tell that he didn't like me. We were outside this apartment building in downtown Hollywood in a parking lot and I overheard him asking another kid if he had the "throw-away" under his breath. A throw-away is a gun with the serial numbers scraped off so you couldnt trace it to the original owner. They are used alot for murder. What the kid didn't know though was that I have excellent hearing and I overheard everything he was talking about. I knew then that he and this girl were hired to assassinate me in broad daylight on Hollywood and Wilcox Ave so I went along with their plan. We started walking, me, the girl, and him, we were side by side on the sidewalk and the chick was just ahead of us. I could tell the kid was nervous by his demeanor and that it was about to get ugly real quick. I waited for him to look down in his bag for the piece and when he did I took one step off the sidewalk into the street while simultaneously aiming a bottle of pepper spray not a quarter inch from his cornia. He immediately turned around in the other direction and started to scamper off when I took after him. I said "wait right there, you have something that belongs to me". "What?" He said. "You mean the gun"? I said "yeah, put it away for me I might need it some day and keep your fucking mouth shut! You didn't see me today, and I didn't see you. I might be able to keep us both alive"! I smelt his shitty britches and aked him "you shit yourself didn't you"? About that time I could see it on his shoe. I wanted to pistol whip his ass right there but I had drugs on me and it was noon on Hollywood and Wilcox Ave.

That was the first time I had ever used pepper spray to thwart an attack on me. It was given to me from a friend of RZs. I'm thinking his name was Brian. His dad was this famous artist who lived up in the Hollywood Hills. He hung with the homeless and he like me liked RZ for some reason. The funny thing was that when Brian took me aside and handed me the pepper spray, he said that it was from his dad, and that his dad wanted me to carry it. He must have heard through the grapevine that I had some people after me and wanted me to defend myself. Thanks for the pepper spray it worked like a charm. Some day I'd like to talk to Brian's dad. I bet he's cool as hell. Brian was only about twenty-five when I had met him. He told me that his dad still let him stay with him in the mansion, but was always on him about his drug use. And that they would argue about him cleaning up his act all the time. 

I hadn't slept at all because of all the drugs I had taken to stay awake in case I had been followed. I didn't want anybody cutting my throat while I tried to get some sleep. I wasn't sure if The Devil had sent that girl and kid after me. It could have been some other reasons why I was wanted dead by the Hollywood underground. It could have been this other guy that wanted me dealt with because his girlfriend had shown some effection towards me. I met them through Matt and they were heroin junkeys. They had money to spend on dope but always looked scruffy and out of style when they came around. I embarrassed him in front of RZ and his girlfriend one day after finding RZ with a black eye and I asked him how it had happened. He first refused to tell me how it had happened but after some grilling he went on to explain how dude and his girlfriend had come over to his camp looking for smack all dopesick. RZ said he couldn't help him and he got all pissed off and punched him three or four times. So I waited him out at RZ's. RZ made me swear that I wouldn't do anything to him. I told him not to worry that I would just talk to him. I wouldn't beat him, I would just talk to him and make sure he never fucked with my friend again. When he showed up over there he was with his girl. I must have made him real nervous by the way I was looking at him, I was pretty pissed off about this young guy beating my old friend. He just kept looking around the camp for something to pick up and use on me if I started anything. I told him to sit the fuck down I had a bone to pick with him. I also told him to go ahead and pick up whatever the hell he wanted that he would most likely end up eating whatever it was that he thought he needed. I got him to take the couch facing me and went on to explain how much I cared for RZ and that I would beat him to death if he ever touched him again. So yeah, that could have been another reason why a hit was put on me. 

The next day his girlfriend come looking for me and asked me if I wanted to hang out for awhile. She said she had some heroin to share if I had some points. I didn't do heroin but I wanted that pussy so I told her sure let's party together for the day. She was looking so hot. I got a hard-on when I spied a wet spot forming on her crotch. "I want to tell you that my boyfriend thinks you are going to get him and I wouldn't mind seeing him get his ass beat for a change. He's been bullying people in our circle including me for awhile. And you made me so horny yesterday". "Where's he at now? I've never seen you and him apart before". "He's with his dad helping him move today and I got to ditch him for a change. I really wanted to see you though. Can we go somewhere"? There was a pause. "Private?" I took her hand and lead her towards the Denny's restaurant on Sunset Blvd. and Van Ness Blvd. Behind that restaurant was Highway 101 and I spent about half a day back there carving a spot out of the ground from under a Ficus bush that had made a nice canopy hiding it from everything. It was a perfect spot to hide from anyone. To just chill by yourself or in this case-----fuck. I had a bag of needles hidden in the fork of the tree that grew right above it. I had some bottles of water for her to cook herself up a shot of smack. I had two blankets and even a pillow for her to lay on while I fucked the shit out of her. And on that beautiful day, three days before Thanksgiving in 2013 I did what I said I was never going to do again; I fucked someone else's girl along Highway 101 in Hollywood, California. 

Please excuse me for this but I was getting pussy at an all-time high rate at this time in November 2013 in LA. I had just banged this girl in her sleeping bag at high noon on a Saturday on the grass lawn in front of Hollywood Highschool just thirty feet from Sunset Strip Cars and people were driving and walking by us while we were doing the dirty and we didn't give a shit. I gave her three beers and she told me she wanted to have my baby. After we were done this kid skated up to us and threw us a bag of In And Out burgers and laughed his ass off while he skated off. I think about that time still and wonder whether I might have a child of my own out there in California wondering who and where his or her daddy was. 

That same evening I had RZ's skateboard and skated by this cute little red head talking loud on her phone to someone with this country accent. "You have the cutest country accent I've ever heard" I told her. "Hoed on girl, wait a minit" she said in her southern drawl. "I got this cute guy talkin to me, hoed on a minit" she was saying hold on a minute. "Oh you wanta meet him?" She said. "Hey stud!" She exclaimed. "Do you wanta meet my friend ima talkin to?" "Hell yeah I wanta meet her"  
"He says yeah, he wants to meet ya honey, do ya want me to bring him in there"?  
"Where do we have to go?"  
"Just up the block to the hospital" she said.  
I smelt tha alcohol illuminating off her and thought yeah, two drunk girls on a Saturday night in Hollywood!  
"Follow me cowboy, do you like  
mexican girls?"  
"I love mexican girls"  
"Well she's gonna like you. She's been in the hospital a long time and I thank she's dyin' so I'm gonna introduce you then give you guys some privacy. She's just right up here."  
I didn't know what I got myself into, but I did, so I followed her to this what looked like a nursing home on Sunset in West Hollywood. We went to the front desk and had to show identification to get in. All I had was this card with my picture and name on it from this shelter I had stayed at when it got real cold and rainy one day. The lady liked the girl I was with so she let us get in. I followed the red head into this room not far from the main nursing station and it had another patient in there with her, a black lady that looked shocked to see me. There lie in the other bed this mexican woman probably thirty years old and as soon as she saw me she sit up and started fumbling for her brush and makeup.  
"You are beautiful just the way you are sexy. I'm probably going to mess that hair up worse than it is anyways"  
"Oh, you are? You are so handsome. Come sit down by me" she said to me and that was that. She was grabbing my junk and it was turning me on. A nurse walked by and came into the room and pulled the screen in the center of the room giving is somewhat privacy and closed the door behind her giving us more privacy from the hall. She was wearing a hospital gown that she pulled off quickly as she was unbuttoning my pants. The red head said "I guess I need to be going now, you take care of her cowboy" and that was it. She split. I could smell her vagina already and it wasn't pretty. But I felt like this was the right thing to do. I'm not gonna go into any more detail for Christs sake, but I swear I didn't know if I would ever get that smell off my fingers and pecker. I must have spent an half hour and every stick, tube, bottle, and bar of soap in that bathroom trying to wash that smell from my body. I know it was kinda mean on my part, but it was Saturday in Hollywood and I didnt know what else I might run into on this night. I still felt very proud of myself for giving this terminally ill patient one last lay before she died. Not a bad day for me considering I'm penniless and that my life is in complete ruin like all the other drug addicts here in Los Angeles. 

My favorite girl was this young black chick that during the first night I spent in Little Armenia/West Hollywood she came walking over to me and asked if she could get in my sleeping bag with me to warm me up. She said "you look cold and lonely, let me get in and we'll cuddle together". I remember Dr. Batshit, Ally and Joseph going no way! "Russell, you have a girlfriend". She cozied on in and finished by facing me and she had green eyes and beautiful white teeth and her breath was fresh. I thought she had the softess voice that I've ever heard. I kissed her and said good morning to her and she smiled at me. Matt wanted to take me to the First Presbyterian Church of Hollywood at 6054 Yucca St that morning for breakfast and came real early to get me up. I didn't know what to do. Should I stay here with this beautiful girl that I know nothing about? Or should I get my ass up to continue getting schooled on the ins and outs of the homeless scene in LA. I chose to follow Matt to the church, where I had the most awesome breakfast that I'd ever eaten. That was on a Wednesday morning in October 2013. They served breakfast on Wednesday mornings and served lunch on Sunday afternoons. I told the girl I had to go and gave her my sleeping bag. That's how much effect Matt Coppelli was having on me. I needed his guidance if I planned on surviving comfortably in Los Angeles, California. He was so good at showing me the ropes. I turned him down initially, but after hearing him say "OK man, I guess you weren't serious about me showing you around. And you're gonna miss the best free meal in LA" I said. "Wait Matt"! as he was walking off in disgust. "I'll go with you" I asked the girl if she wanted to go eat with us and for some reason she declined. She said she was going to go to sleep and that she'd maybe be there when I got back. But I already knew that wasn't going to happen


End file.
